


Snowfall

by HopeRebel



Series: Hope's Super Shorts [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dreams, F/M, weird-ass dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeRebel/pseuds/HopeRebel
Summary: Bagels and snow and falling.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Hope's Super Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731499
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Snowfall

“You were the one who offered house points for the help,” Professor Solo quipped sardonically from the corner of the kitchen. Moments prior, he had been watching me wrestle with boiling and baking bagels. I was trying to give the house elves a night off. When he had suggested enlisting students to help, I had the thought to announce house points in return. The flood of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and the occasional Gryffindor and Slytherin that had arrived in the kitchen was overwhelming.

Ben continued to laugh lowly as he sipped his coffee. I was covered in flour dust, and there were too many kids to help in the kitchen. I glared at him over a Ravenclaw’s head, and he just smiled. _Merlin help me, I love that man_ , I thought. 

Eventually, the students were left to clean the kitchen, and Ben and I snuck out. The grounds were covered in darkly falling snow, and we had to light our way with a Lumos charm from our wands. As I walked forwards, I fell through the snow, into a slide-like tunnel. My wand kept flickering in and out as I slid forwards, but I could hear Ben behind me, shouting my name as he fell too. 

We fell into a vaulted room, blood red carpeting and curtains covering the room. Backing up against a wall, Ben reached over to check for injuries. “Rey, are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Where are we?”

“I don’t know, but nowhere good,” he replied. A light began to emanate from the far side of the room. We both stepped back into a fighting stance, ready for whatever was about to emerge.


End file.
